The day Vegeta gets a Tooth ache.
by Hatiatsu
Summary: Vegeta gets a tooth ache and chaos insues.


Disclaimer: I don't own any dbz characters, or the show so please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke up, and moaned. "Bulma! Wake up!" "What is it Vegeta? It's 3:05 in the morning!" "My tooth hurts." "Oh I see, big tough guy got a tooth ache? You gonna cry about it?" "Shut up Bulma!" snarled Vegeta. Just then Trunks walked in the room. "Mommy I had a nightmare...." Trunks whined. "What was it about Trunksie Wunksie?" For the last month now, Bulma started calling Trunks Trunksie-Wunksie. "Well," Trunks began," It was when daddy went to the dentist and-" "OH that's right Vegeta you have to see a dentist!" said Bulma. "I refuse to see any dentist Bulma!" Bulma started to get mad and you know what that means........"You WILL see the dentist NOW!" screamed Bulma. "Jeez fine! I'll go see that dentist!" said Vegeta. Bulma didn't look like a hairy monster now that she wasn't mad. "Mommy...." "Oh my! Trunks I forgot you were here!" "But that was my dream daddy went to the dentist and he put laughing gas on him!" Bulma wasn't listening, because then she said, "Lets all go back to bed."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Now it was 9:30. Vegeta woke up all sweaty. "Uhhhh I feel horrible...Bulma..." said Vegeta weakly. "Dentist time, daddy!" squeaked Trunks. "Huh? Trunks get off me." "o.k. Daddy." said Trunks. Vegeta got dressed, and went downstairs. "Bulma, when do I see the dentist?" "1:00."Sighed Bulma. Trunks was eating eggs, bacon, toast with jelly on it, and for good measure sausage gravy and orange juice. "Bulma I need food too." "Oh no you don't you can't eat until you go to the dentist!" "But" "NO BUTS!!!!!!!" Screeched Bulma. "Fine" mumbled Vegeta. At 1:00 Vegeta thought he would die of hunger, but finally it was time to see the dentist. "I'll fly." "No you might scare other people." said Bulma. She was doing laundry. "Fine I'll be back later." "Bye daddy!" sang Trunks. But what Bulma didn't know was that Vegeta actually did fly. "Ha Bulma can't tell me what I can and can't do." When Vegeta got to the dentist, he went in the waiting room. "Vegeta, time to come." said a dentist. "My name is Dr. Buom. "Now your wife says your tooth hurts." he said. Now that he reminded him of his toothache, the pain came back. All Vegeta could do was nod. "Come in " said Dr. Buom. "Now would you like to breathe this in for me?" asked Dr. Buom. Vegeta breathed it in. It was laughing gas...  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Back at Capsule Corp. "Mommy my nightmare..." whined Trunks. "Oh yes, tell mommy all about it. "K" said Trunks happily. "Well daddy went to the dentist and, well the dentist, he...he... gave him..." Trunks gulped. "Laughing gas..." whispered Trunks. "Bulma looked shocked and horrified for about half a second. "And then?" she asked. "Well he sort of went crazy..." Bulma tried as hard as she could not to crack up right then. "He flew up the tallest building in the world.... and..... he said: TOP OF THE WORLD MAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It took all Bulma had not to die of laughter. "That's when I woke up he shouted so loud though, it almost destroyed the world." "Alright it's okay." Trunks looked like he was about to cry. "Time to cut your hair, Trunksie Wunksie.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
At the dentists office... Vegeta was so happy he kept on ranting about all the good things he's ever seen.**uh oh here comes one of those flashbacks!** " And after the rainbow disappeared a leprechaun said, Now Vegeta ya have ta go and find the unicorn, then you get a prize. Said the leprachaun. "K, but what is my prize?" asked Vegeta. That's for me to know and you to find out. "K" sang Vegeta. How do I get the unicorn? Asked Vegeta. You have to stop school buses from being yellow." " Alright" " So then I went off and went to the bus garage. Excuse me, could you stop school buses from being yellow? Asked Vegeta. "Yeah, sure kid I will on my 5000th birthday." said the man sarcastically. "Gee, thanks!" "That's the end of my flash back." said Vegeta. "Very nice." said Dr. Buom. "All done. Now all I have to do is turn off the laughing gas.... "NEVER" screamed Vegeta. "NEVER NEVER NEVER!!!!!!!!!" He flew off.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
All of a sudden Trunks comes and he says, "I told you..........."   
  
Back at Capsule Corp. "There! All done how do you like your new hairdo?" "It's good." said Trunks "Say, Trunks do you here something? It sounds like Vegeta..." "Oh no!!!"Whimpered Trunks. "My dream is real!" "Don't be silly Trunks, it's all just you imagination."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta Flew all the way to the tallest building in the world and flew to the top. Guess what happens now, go on guess. That's right. You guessed it. Vegeta took a deep breath and said, "TOP OF THE WORLD MAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You could here echoes all around the world. Then a giant earthquake. Finally, Vegeta ran out of breath and the laughing gas wore off. "What was I thinking? Hmmmmmm good view though."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Now I definitely heard something...." said Bulma. "Daddy just now said TOP OF THE WORLD MAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" said Trunks. "Hmmmmmm ya know, maybe your right, Trunks. Said Bulma. "Well he better be back by 3:00 if he knows what's good for him!!" growled Bulma. "Oh my TV. Show is on.  
  
Vegeta flew all the way back home and said," I will NEVER go to the dentist again." When he got home Bulma shouted," Where were you??!!" Then Trunks squeaks," I told you he went crazy because of the gas!" "Well" said Bulma,"You're not going to the dentist ever again, if your tooth hurts punch it out. Or I will for you!" After all the commotion ended, under a tree the Namek Piccolo was there. "Ouch" he grunted, "My tooth hurts."  
  
Authors note: Well you bunch of seamonkies! How was my first fic? Please R&R. Oh and any flamers, I will throw in a bathtub and feed them to my pet donkey named Arbuckle, but that's another story. 


End file.
